You Belong with Me
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: What do we call this pairing? Chuhura? This is a songfic to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Chekov's dating Chapel, she's being a biatch, Uhura tells him who he really belongs with. Kinda AU since Spock & Uhura aren't dating. R&R!


Okay… I just felt like writing this, I was bored and decided there wasn't enough Chekov/Uhura Fics… So yeah…

So yeah… enjoy! I don't own Star Trek 2009 or _'You belong with_ _me' _by Taylor Swift. If I owned Star Trek: 2009 there'd be more Chekov. But I wouldn't change this amazing song, even if I owned it.

One night on the Enterprise, Chekov and Uhura were sitting in Uhura's quarters. Chekov… wasn't so great. He was dating Nurse Chapel, who to put it nicely, was really, really mean.

Chekov was so depressed that he hardly talked to anyone, even Uhura who was his best friend. She hated seeing him this sad. It made her feel depressed as well, so she decided to find out **exactly** what was wrong. "You okay?"

He sighed and then said back,_ "_Tired of Drama_." _

Being in Starfleet was enough drama. Having a girlfriend that was so damn evil was just unfair, especially for someone as nice and sweet as Chekov. He didn't deserve that. But he actually smiled a little. That was great to see.

"Sorry."She replied, hoping it would cheer him up a bit more so he would smile again, but he just shrugged. Uhura didn't understand how one nurse, no matter how mean, could make a person who usually acted so hyper feel so depressed. Even the Captain letting him have a shorter shift than everyone else didn't make him smile.

Uhura started to say _'I love you,' _but Chekov had already said 'goodbye' to her very quietly and left. _I'll tell him tomorrow, _she thought, then walked over to her mirror. _Why doesn't Chekov love me? _she thought, smoothing her red Starfleet uniform, _Most guys on the Enterprise would go out with me if I asked, but when I'm around Chekov I feel so nervous. What's wrong with me..? Oh, I give up. I'm going to sleep._

A few minutes after he left, Chekov came back into Uhura's quarters secretly, but saw she had fallen asleep already. He'd tell her his 'important message' tomorrow. He left in silence so he wouldn't wake her.

The next day, Uhura was sitting at her station, translating a transmission when Chekov cam and sat in the seat next to her. It wasn't his station, but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to Uhura for a while to preoccupy himself. Uhura became distracted by their conversation, and stopped doing her work.

Suddenly, Nurse Chapel walked along, glaring at Uhura and grabbing Chekov's arm to get him away from her, and started scolding him for talking to any kind of female life-form that wasn't her, her or only her.

He looked back at her and Uhura waved, which Chapel saw, and got extremely jealous. She kissed Chekov to divert his attention. Uhura looked at the ground and sighed.

Uhura could remember when Sulu was teaching Chekov fencing; she had come to watch, and unfortunately, so had Chapel. Chapel had gone all over-the-top and dressed up in a cheerleading uniform, with pom-poms and all, and was chanting some super annoying cheer. Uhura was just sitting on the sideline, praying that he wouldn't get hurt at all, occasionally cheering when he did something good. Surprisingly, Chekov actually won that day, but Uhura suspected that Sulu had let him win because he had also noticed that Chekov was extremely sad lately.

After he had won, Chapel ran up to him, and whispered, "You were awesome."

"Thanks." He replied, and then looked over at Uhura, who smiled at him. Chapel got angry and started yelling at him.

A few days later, Kirk had decided to throw a party for no particular reason. That was one of the best parts of him as Captain. You never know what'll happen. That night, Chekov said over comm. link "You coming tonight?"

She sighed, "No. I've got work to do."

"I wish you were.."

After he said that, she opened her mouth to say 'I Love You', but then she heard Chapel asking him who he was talking to. It could wait.

Later, Uhura decided that she should go to the party, and got found a long white dress to wear and turned up in the mess hall. She saw Chekov slow-dancing with Chapel. She yelled out his name and he turned his head and saw her.

_She looks really beautiful tonight…_ he thought, forgetting the fact that she said she wasn't coming. He started to walk over to her, but Chapel started talking to him, then tried to kiss him, but he refused. He kept walking over to Uhura, much to Chapel's dismay.

Uhura ran the rest of the way; well, as fast as she could in her dress.

Chekov and Uhura smiled at each other, and Chapel stormed off. They kissed, and near them, Kirk was cheering and clapping for them. He really was weird.

They may have to feel the wrath of Christine Chapel one day, but right now, they really didn't care.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was totally weird? The only way you can tell me is through a review. So, review!


End file.
